


I know I'm Cute

by Puck_Wise



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Late Halloween Fic, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, apparently i'm only good at one thing and that's college aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puck_Wise/pseuds/Puck_Wise
Summary: Sometimes Quinn does a good thing and he doesn't even know it.Or where the boys go party hopping and roll up on Brock's house party.
Relationships: Brock Boeser/Elias Pettersson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	I know I'm Cute

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically just a one trick pony and only know how to write college aus. Also don't drink Four Lokos it only ends in pain. The title is from Lizzo's Juice cause yes Elias knows he's cute.
> 
> Warning: underage drinking cause it’s based in the states (I really could just fix this by you know actually putting this in Vancouver) and recreational drug use mentioned.
> 
> Much of this fic was basic off of the links below. 
> 
> [Bubbles tiktok meme](http://vm.tiktok.com/mwFkCr/)
> 
> [The squad rolling up on Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/post/188827108878/bohorvat-los-angeles-anaheim-and-san-jose-all)
> 
> All mistakes are my own. Sorry for those. It’s not the best thing I’ve written but I had fun doing it.

Honestly, it's unoriginal, last minute, but hell he needed a costume. Thatcher has a plain red shirt, Quinn has a plain green one, so after a quick trip to Walmart and fifteen dollars spend Elias has a blue one. It's better than all of them just throwing on whatever jersey is in their closet. 

Quinn was already in some baseball jersey that was unbuttoned when Thatcher came into the livingroom hold his red t-shirt. His face bright, hoping for the best, and who is Elias to deny his roommate some happiness. He’s not a monster.

Quinn and Thatcher are downstairs, blasting whatever music shuffles through one of their phones. They are already pregaming for the house party crawl. It sucks for Thatcher, but he can ditch them for the bars later anyways. It wouldn't be the first time that their friend would ditch Quinn and him to end up drinking with his other grad school friends. 

Elias is tying his hair up in a little blue ribbon the best he can. It's only the top half of his hair, but it works. He's extra, so he has the ribbon and now is trying his best to draw on a little bit of blue eyeliner. It was cheap enough for him to justify buying at the store. He knows if he asked, he could have got his roommates to do the same, but he rather not have to try to put eyeliner on either of them. 

He just wants to look nice is all. Even if that does mean he's bouncing up and down in the bathroom, telling himself not to wipe the mess off his eyes. Lizzo may or may not be playing from his phone that is propped up on the blue raspberry Four Loko. Thatcher is a real funny guy thinking that it would be appropriate to match their drinks to their shirts. 

He picks up the can as Lizzo tells him to be his own soulmate and chugs the remaining bit. It's going to be a long crazy night. Quinn has most of the addresses since he knows the most people out of all of them. Well, Brock from his geography class sent him his address. He doesn't know if he can show up there. Brock is well Brock and he shouldn’t make a fool of himself while drunk. 

There is shouting from his roommates to hurry up, so he turns off his music and heads out of the bathroom. He walks down the hall into the living room to only get whistles from his roommates. He flips them off. He's got a black thermal under his t-shirt and black skinny jeans on, he's pretty much all the way covered up. 

Quinn's got a green apple Four Loko in one hand and a burning blunt in the other. He has clearly been sharing with Thatcher, who's already grinning wide like he does when he even gets the littlest bit of pot in him. The guy can hold his liquor, just not his weed. It's quite fun cause he just gets so giggly, and well, he knows Quinn loves every bit of stoned Thatcher. It's his favorite pass time. 

It's definitely going to be a long night. 

It's been long enough night that Thatcher and Quinn have split the other half of his to go Four Loko. Elias knew if he drank two on his own, he would end up in a bush somewhere in south town. He really doesn't want that, so he gave the drink to the vultures. They both sucked down their second can with no problems. 

Somehow they've ended up at Brock's party. It was one of the addies that Quinn got. He honestly had no idea that they were going there after the first party got shut down. He only found out when he walks through the door to see a smaller kickback type deal and Brock standing in the kitchen smiling his way. The party is small, but not so small that people aren't dancing, so it worth it. It might even last for a while. 

Brock walks over to his friends and him. He's dressed up as some prince. He doesn't know if he's some character or just a prince. It might be the fact that the Loko is running through his veins, but god, he's really hot, and he lets it be known, "Wow, you look great."

The blond before him gives him a bright, toothy smile. He ducks his head for a second before looking back up at Elias. "Thanks, you look good too."

Before he can thank Brock, Quinn cuts in, "You-two-know-each-other." The words come out strung together. God, it's going to be a bitch to get him back home. 

Thatcher has got an arm wrapped around Quinn holding him as he sways. Elias shakes his head, "Yeah, he's in my geog class."

Quinn's eyes shout wide at his words. "Oh, is this." Elias gives him the stare, "Nevermind."

"Imma take him to get some water," Thatcher says. 

Elias nods, getting his friends to move. Brock is rocking foot to foot like he's waiting or that he's trying to stay to the beat of the music. It's some shitty frat bro EDM mix, but it doesn't mean he can't vibe with it. He tries his best to bounce to the music but fails when an ankle gives out, and he's almost sent to the floor. Brock steadies him by grabbing for his arms. 

Brock holds him still. He's still smiling. "So, what was that thing with your friend…"

He cuts Brock off, "Nothing, Quinn is just drunk."

"Sure thing." Brock lets go of him, "You're cute with your thing," he gestures to his little ribbon, "and eyeliner."

Elias is just going to blame it on the Four Loko for the way his body goes warm. "Thanks, I know. I'm Bubbles."

The blond laughs, "Of course, you know you're cute." He shakes his head a little, still laughing. God, his thermal is starting to feel a little too tight and warm. "So you all are Powerpuff Girls?"

"Yep," Elias lets the P off his lips.

"Cool." Brock looks down for a moment or two, "So you want like a drink or something?"

"Nah, I'm good, but can I like uh uh put my shirt somewhere." He tugs at his thermal.

"For sure." Brock smiles.

He takes him by the hand and leads him down the hallway. Elias looks over at his roommates, who are chatting in the kitchen. Thatcher still got an arm wrapped around Quinn, who is leaned in close. Neither of them seems to be paying attention to anything other than themselves, so he figures it's a win. 

Brock pushes open the door to a dark room. He flips on the lights to reveal a clean room. It's small. The mattress on the floor is at least made. A few pictures are tapped to the cream-colored wall above his bed. There's a university flag hanging on the window as what looks to be makeshift curtains. The room is relatively plain, but it still feels like a home. 

"You can leave it here." Brock taps the top of his dresser. 

Elias quickly pulls his arms out of the long sleeve, never removing the t-shirt. He pulls over his head, letting the t-shirt ride up a little. Getting it off, he sees Brock staring at him. He gives the man a smile before Brock drags his eyes to the floor. He folds his shirt leaving it on top of the dresser.

"Your room is nice," Elias says, "Very home like."

"Thanks." Under the light, he can see the tint of pink to his cheeks. It's probably the alcohol. "Your eyeliner is really nice. It brings out your eyes."

Elias ducks, god he's so nice. His body warms; stupid alcohol. "Thank you." He feels his body swaying to the faint EDM in the background. It's calmer this time, almost like he could go to sleep. He lets his body take over, and then he doesn't.

He's being gripped tight, being held against a solid body of warmth. Opening his eyes that he apparently closed. Brock is staring at him, eyes are scanning his face looking for something. Oh, he's worried. He lets himself lean into the pair of arms wrapped around him. 

He drops his head, letting it hang next to Brock's. His friend is only a couple inches shy of him, but Elias' ear matches up with his mouth. Brock breaths into his ear, "I've got you." Elias just nods, "Want me to get you some water?"

"Please." He can feel Brock shiver. He pulls back.

Brock gives him a little smile, "Take a seat on my bed, and I'll be back." He gestures over to the bed before Elias makes his way over, and he heads out. 

Elias takes a chance to look at the pictures above Brock's bed. He seems happy in them. He's smile bright in all of them. It mostly looks like pictures with family and maybe friends. It doesn't look like any significant other in any of them. If Elias' being honest, he doesn't really know what Brock's into. 

It's the alcohol in him. It really is. So he lets himself drags his hands over the top of the blanket that is folded at the end of the bed. It's a soft black and red flannel material. His hand glides over it before pulling into his lap. He kicks off his shoes to bring his legs up on the bed in a criss-cross position. He's comfortable. 

It's only a few more moments before Brock comes back in. He's smiling when he gets in, and then he's not. He ducks his head to shake his head a little. Oh yeah, "Sorry."

Elias starts to take off the blanket, but Brock stops him. "No, no. It's fine. I'm glad you're comfortable."

He walks closer, handing over the water before taking a seat himself. "What about your party?" Elias asks.

"It goes on without me." Brock shrugs.

"I don't want to stop you."

"I'd rather be here, will you." Elias' glade he isn't drinking his water. He would have choked. Brock gives him this little smirk, "Drink your water."

So Elias does as he's told until the glass is empty. Brock places it on his nightstand. He then kicks off his shoes to turn to sit in the middle of the bed. Elias follows after him but sits in front of Brock. They stay like this, talking. 

He learns about Brock and his family. He learns about his hometown, about how he played hockey until he found that he was more interested in how people think and how that effects athlete. He explains his dream to work for an NHL team as a sports psychologist. 

They talk like this until Elias laughs too hard and leans into Brock. He ends up collapsing into Brock's chest. Neither of them moves, Brock lets him lay his head on his chest. The blond next to him wraps an arm around his shoulders, Elias tucks one leg under Brock and one on top of him. They go back to talking. 

Elias tells him about home in Sweden. How he misses home, but he's glad he goes to school in the states. He tells him how he played hockey until he had a nasty injury. He could have come back from it, but he found a passion for writing. Elias explains that he found love for sports journalism and analysis. He tells him how he wants to be an NHL writer. That he currently writing for the club team and does the occasional soccer and baseball article. 

He learns about Brock's hobbies. He does intramural soccer and wrestling in his free time. Elias tells him about the LGBTQ+ fraternity and how it's really helped him adjust to American life. Brock says he might join. He'd never knew where to go for it. 

It's when Brock asks if he wants some more water that they get up. He figures he might as well get another glass before heading back home. Quinn and Thatcher are probably wondering where he is. It's probably at least been an hour.

They walk into the kitchen to see that the house is basically empty and his friends are gone. Only a few stragglers that are sat on the couch with Brock's roommates. They are all passing a pipe around, talking amongst each other. Quinn and Thatcher not amoung them. He's so fucked. 

He digs his phone out of his pocket to find a stream of texts and calls from his roommates. He's got five missed calls from Thatcher, three from Quinn, and a whole group chat worth. He looks at the texts. 

** Demmer **

** Dude where the fuck are you **

** Petey get your ass out here **

** Bruh bruh bruh  **

** You fucking? **

** Huggy **

** PetEEEy  **

** Buubles **

** Elias **

** Dude **

** Wher yuo beeeee at **

** Demmer **

** Huggy drunk **

** I'm takin home **

** Have fun **

** Get dicksucked **

** Besafe **

** Dont die **

** Huggy **

** Geet diiiick 4 mi **

Fuck, he's screwed. Brock hands him a glass of water. He chugs it back. Right now, he's basically sober and really doesn't want to walk back home. It's two am. Two a.m. walks are very cold. 

"My friends left," Elias explains. 

"Oh, seriously." Brock looks a little shocked.

"Yeah, one of my friends needed to be taken home."

"Okay." Brock takes his glass to fill it from the tap again, "If you want, you can stay until the morning."

"No, I can't do that to you."

Brock gives him a big bright smile like he has been, "Please. We can continue talking. It would make me feel better if you stayed the night."

He really doesn't want to go home, and staying with Brock sounds like a good idea. "Yeah, sure fine," Elias mumbles.

Brock's face is bright and warm. "Cool." He hands over the glass of water, "We can go back to my room."

"Sounds good." 

They head back towards Brock's room. Elias takes a seat back on Brock's bed before the other blond goes to his dresser. Elias figures he should probably text the boys. 

** Elias **

** Sorry guys. I did not have sex or will I be having sex. Just talking with Brock. Drink some water. See you all in the morning. **

Brock comes back over with a bag of pretzels and a pair of sweats. "You keep pretzels in your dresser?" 

"A fistful for the two am hunger." Brock smirks before saying, "A pair of sweats figured you want them to sleep."

"Thanks." The man above him hands the items over, "You're really nice."

"It's just the right thing for me to do." Brock takes a seat next to him. The eyes staring back at him are scanning over his. They stop at his mouth. He watches Brock go from his lips to his eyes, "You have such nice eyes."

Elias warms under his words. "Thank you." 

"Can I kiss you?" Brock's words barely above a whisper. Elias can't even get a word out, he just nods. 

The older man rests his hands on Elias' cheek as he leans forward. Elias leans until he meets the soft touch of lips on his. It's only so light, barely brushing. They both pull back and open their eyes. Brock is smiling wide; it's so cute. 

Elias leans back in. It's messy, Brock is still smiling, and Elias is just trying to kiss him. It doesn't take long for Brock to get on track. 

They share a few short, sweet kisses that honest to anything holy Elias doesn't know if he's ever been kissed that soft. No one is rushing like he's had before. No one is trying to rush to get a hand in their pants. Just short, sweet kisses. 

Brock finally pulls back. He's flushed, and Elias can't imagine he's much better. "Um well, I uh really uh...uh liked that," Brock breathes out.

"Me too." Elias smiles. 

Brock yawns getting Elias to do the same. "Think it's time for bed," Brock says.

Elias just nods before getting up, "Going to the bathroom."

The blond nod, "Right across the way."

He heads out the door into the bathroom. He quickly changes into the sweats, thankful not having to wear his briefs or his skinny jeans to bed. He thinks about trying to scrub the blue eyeliner off, but he just leaves it for morning Elias to deal with. 

He heads back into the room when Brock is pulling off his t-shirt. He lets him stare at the board, muscular back. Elias is human and well kinda horny, so he lets his eyes trail to the swell of Brock's ass as the pair of grey sweat stretch over it. Fuck, he really hot. All board, builts, and big assed. 

Brock turns and smirks, catching Elias. He just shrugs before walking over to Brock, leaning down slightly he catches the lips of the smirking blond. A pair of warm arms wrap around him. He lets them trail under his t-shirt to glid their hands across his back. To rest them on his hips, to squeeze him closer, to hold him there flat against Brock's bare chest. 

It's like that for a few moments before Brock pulls back from the kiss. They rest their foreheads on one another's breathing in each other's air. They're close, and if Elias really wanted to, he could pull Brock back in, but they are both clearly tired, and he's just ready to end the night. 

Brock finally pulls back all the way. He leads Elias to the bed, letting him get in first. Elias faces the wall while Brock slides in behind him, wrapping his arms around him. He's not really used to being the little spoon, but he loves it. 

"Goodnight," Brock mumbles into his neck. 

"Night." Elias smiles when he feels Brock press a kiss to his neck. 

It's probably the alcohol, the low bass playing until the early morning, and the warm around holding him tight, but Elias thinks it's the best sleep he's had in a long time. Brock wakes him up. They both are a little startled by the loud thump of Brock falling off his bed. The man on the ground is very awake, and well Elias is slow is sit up. 

Brock huffs a little before crawling back into bed to kiss Elias, good morning. Right now, he's a little grossed out because his mouth feels like he ate a fist full of crackers at once. He shoves that out of his mind when Brock pushes him back down to only make out with him for a least ten minutes before they both figure they need to get up. 

Brock wants to take Elias to breakfast. He's not about to give up the chance of free food and more time to spend with him. Brock gives him a sweatshirt that he can wear before heading off to shower. Elias slips on his jeans and pulls on the sweatshirt. Oh god, it just feels so nice. It's baggy in all the right places, and it's not too long either. So nice. 

The showered blond comes back, and Elias heads to the bathroom. He tries his best to scrub at the eyeliner, but there's still the tint of blue to linger. He does his best with the mouth wash that's sitting on the countertop. It's not the first time he's done this, but at least this time, he's not sneaking out of anyone's home. 

Brock drives them to a little hole in the wall dinner that Elias' heard about, but never got the chance to venture to. It's a bit packed with hungover college students, but it doesn't take long for them to get a table. They chat over classes and how their terms are going. It's just so simple. He could talk to Brock forever. 

Their food comes relatively quick. Brock's chirped him a little when he ordered chocolate chip pancakes and a side of bacon. Although he's the one that snags a piece of pancake when he blows through his eggs, bacon, and toast. To be fair, Elias did steal a piece of toast from him. 

It's just so easy for him to talk with Brock, so that's how he ends up agreeing to dinner and bowling when he pulls in front of Elias' home. Brock kisses him goodbye and tells him he'll text him with details. Elias can't be any happier. 

He's practically floating on cloud nine. He drops into the pits of hell when he opens the door. Quinn is already yelling, "Where have you been mister." before letting out a loud groan. Poor guy has probably got a nasty hangover. 

Elias rounds the corner to see Quinn sat on the couch next to Thatcher. Huggy is being cuddly and is basically in the guy's lap. It's better he just ignores it all. "You assholes left me."

"No, you left us to get laid," Quinn says.

"Didn't have sex. Just talked."

Quinn narrows his eyes, "I don't believe you."

"Seriously. Kissed a little, went to breakfast, and have a date tonight."

This catches Thatcher's attention. He perks up, "One hit wonder has a date?"

"Yep. Dinner and bowling."

Both his friends smile. "That's cute," Quinn says.

"Shut up."

"Demmer, I want to go bowling." Nope, he's just going to ignore the way Thatcher tightens his grip on Quinn. He going to forget about the way Quinn looks at their roommate. Nope, not happening. 

Thatcher shakes his head before saying, "Well, have fun on your date."

He was just going to just head back to take a shower and nap, but he rather knows how his roommates night ends. "So how was getting Huggy home."

Elias regrets asking. They both turn scarlet. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of feelings two nights ago and I figured this needed to be written. I also have a lot of feelings on my favorite stoner boy (yes Quinn reminds me of a stoner and you can't convince me otherwise) and please talk to me about him. 
> 
> Also the whole Quinn and Thatcher thing just kind of came about as I wrote this and like I'm not mad about it. Also, I feel bad cause I basically know nothing about Thatcher and I want to know more cause I've been converted to a Canucks fan and I need to obsess over more than just the big three. 
> 
> Also also also I've got larger works in progress but if yall want updates on those follow me on [Tumblr](https://mari999-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
